baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Scherzer
Maxwell M. "Max" Scherzer (born July 27, 1984) is an American professional baseball pitcher who is a free agent. Scherzer has played in Major League Baseball (MLB) for the Arizona Diamondbacks and Detroit Tigers. In 2013, he won the American League Cy Young Award. Early life Scherzer was born and raised in Chesterfield, Missouri to Brad and Jan Scherzer. After playing for Parkway Central High School in his hometown, Scherzer was drafted by the St. Louis Cardinals in the 43rd round (1,291st overall) in the 2003 Major League Baseball Draft but did not sign and instead attended the University of Missouri in Columbia, Missouri. He was then drafted again in 2006 by the Arizona Diamondbacks, this time in the 1st round as the 11th overall pick. He was Mizzou's first-ever 1st round MLB pick. On January 9, 2012 it was announced that Scherzer would be one of six new inductees to the University of Missouri Intercollegiate Athletics Hall of Fame. While at Mizzou he was Big 12 Pitcher of the Year in 2005. Professional career Minor leagues On June 12th, 2004, Max Scherzer made his debut with the Lacrosse Loggers as a freshman from the University of Missouri. He went 2-1 that summer with a 1.91 ERA with 6 saves. He also struck out 50 hitters in only 33 innings pitched. He was named a mid-season All-Star. He was selected 11th overall in the 2006 draft. 4th highest in NWL History. He began playing in the Arizona Diamondbacks organization in 2007 with the Single-A Visalia Oaks. He was promoted to Double-A Mobile BayBears after three impressive starts for the Oaks. In 2007, Scherzer also played for the Fort Worth Cats, an independent baseball team. During the 2008 offseason, he was named the fourth-best prospect in the Diamondbacks organization. After a good start to the 2008 season in Triple-A Tucson he was called up to the Diamondbacks on April 27, 2008. Arizona Diamondbacks 2008 On April 29, 2008, Scherzer made his MLB debut against the Houston Astros when he came on in relief and threw 4 perfect innings while striking out seven. While doing so he also set the record for the number of consecutive batters retired (13) for a pitcher making his MLB debut as a reliever. The previous record was 12 set in 1962 by the Dodgers Pete Richert. The seven strikeouts were one short of the major-league record for most in a debut relief appearance. The Pirates Barry Jones had eight on April 20, 1986. On April 30, 2008, the Diamondbacks announced he would be placed into the starting rotation, due to his impressive debut. In his first appearance as a starter for the D-Backs, Scherzer allowed five runs (two earned) in four innings, while striking out five, taking the first loss of his major league career. He returned to the bullpen for much of the 2008 season. He started against the Cardinals, his home town team growing up, on September 24 and lost for the fourth time in his career in a winless season, going five innings, allowing seven hits and four runs (two earned) while walking two and striking out four. Scherzer participated in the 2008 Arizona Fall League season as member of the Phoenix Desert Dogs. 2009 Scherzer became a full-time starter in 2009, filling the fifth starter role in the D-Backs rotation. He recorded his first major league victory in a 12–0 win over the Atlanta Braves on May 16, 2009. On May 26, Scherzer recorded his second win of his career. He finished the 2009 season with 30 starts, a 9–11 record, 4.12 ERA, and 174 strikeouts in 170⅓ innings pitched. After the 2009 season, Scherzer worked out in Fort Collins, Colorado with the Colorado State University baseball team. Detroit Tigers 2010 On December 9, 2009, Scherzer was traded along with Daniel Schlereth, Phil Coke, and Austin Jackson to the Detroit Tigers as part of a three team trade that brought Ian Kennedy and Edwin Jackson to the Diamondbacks and Curtis Granderson to the New York Yankees. Detroit optioned Scherzer to the Triple-A Toledo Mud Hens on May 16, 2010, replacing him with Armando Galarraga. Shortly thereafter he returned successfully to the major leagues, going 6–4 in twelve starts with an ERA of 2.62 and 85 strikeouts in 75 innings. On May 30 against the Oakland Athletics, Scherzer accumulated 14 strikeouts in only 5 innings pitched. This was the fourth time in his career to date that he had 10 or more strikeouts in a single game. He allowed two hits, four walks, and hit a batter on his last pitch before being replaced. That mark was tied for the most strikeouts in Comerica Park history with Jeremy Bonderman, and tied for second in franchise history behind Mickey Lolich, who had 16 strikeouts in one game. On July 26, Scherzer and Tampa Bay Rays pitcher Matt Garza took a no-hit duel into the sixth inning. Scherzer lost the no-hit and shutout bids after giving up a grand slam to Matt Joyce, while Garza went on to throw the no-hitter. On September 1 against the Minnesota Twins, Scherzer pitched into the 9th inning for the first time in his career. He gave up one run on four hits and one walk while striking out nine on 107 pitches, though he got a no-decision as the Tigers lost the game in the 10th inning. Scherzer finished the 2010 season with a 12–11 record, 3.50 ERA and 184 strikeouts. Despite spending some time in the minor leagues, his strikeout total was still good for 10th in the American League. 2011 In the 2011 season, Scherzer was the third starter in the rotation, and won six straight starts early in the year, being the first Tiger since Jeremy Bonderman in 2006 to accomplish this feat. He finished the season with a 15-9 record, and was 3rd in the AL in home runs allowed (29), 4th in wild pitches, 5th in hit by pitch (10), 9th in win–loss percentage (.625), and 10th in wins. 2012 On May 20, 2012, Scherzer struck out 15 Pittsburgh Pirates in seven innings, falling one strikeout short of tying the franchise record set by Mickey Lolich. His career-high 231 total strikeouts during the 2012 regular season placed second in the American League, behind teammate Justin Verlander's 239. His strikeout rate of 11.1 per 9 innings led the American League. He also finished the regular season with career highs in wins (16) and winning percentage (16–7, Despite battling a late-season injury, Scherzer pitched successfully for the Tigers in the 2012 post-season. He made three starts, going 1–0 with a 2.08 ERA, while striking out 26 batters in 17 innings. He pitched Game 4 of the 2012 World Series against the San Francisco Giants, the first World Series appearance of his career. He gave up three earned runs in 6 innings while striking out eight batters, getting a no-decision as the Tigers lost the game in extra innings. 2013: Cy Young Award season After a win against the Tampa Bay Rays on June 28, Scherzer became the first Tigers pitcher to ever start a season 12–0, surpassing the 11–0 start from George Mullin in 1909. With a win against the Toronto Blue Jays on July 3, Scherzer also became the first major league starter to begin a season 13–0 since Roger Clemens in 1986. The streak ended with a loss to the Texas Rangers on July 13. On July 1, Scherzer was selected by player vote to represent the American League in the 2013 All-Star Game. It was his first All-Star selection. On July 15, Scherzer was selected to start the game by his manager, Jim Leyland, who managed the AL All-Star team this season. Scherzer pitched a perfect 1-2-3 inning in the game, striking out Joey Votto for one of the three outs. Entering the All-Star break, Scherzer had a 13–1 record, 3.19 ERA, 0.98 WHIP and 152 strikeouts in innings pitched. On August 8, Scherzer recorded his 1,000th career strikeout when he fanned Jason Kipnis of the Cleveland Indians. With a win over the New York Mets on August 24, Scherzer became the third pitcher in major league history to start a season 19–1, following Roger Clemens in 2001 and Rube Marquard in 1912. On September 20, after a 12–5 win over the Chicago White Sox, Scherzer became the first major league pitcher to reach 20 wins. Scherzer became the second Tigers pitcher to reach 20 wins since Bill Gullickson in 1991, following Justin Verlander in 2011, and the 45th in Tigers history. He finished the regular season at 21–3, with a league-leading 0.97 WHIP, 2.90 ERA, and a career-high 240 strikeouts. He was the only 20-game winner in the majors in 2013. Scherzer's stellar season earned him the 2013 AL Cy Young Award, receiving 28 of 30 first-place votes. Scherzer had a dominant performance in Game 1 of the 2013 ALDS, recording 11 strikeouts and giving up just one hit through the first six innings, before surrendering a 2-run homer to Yoenis Céspedes. He finished with 7 innings pitched, giving up three hits, as he and the Tigers won the game, 3–2 over the Oakland Athletics. He struck out Josh Donaldson, Brandon Moss, and Josh Reddick twice. Scherzer was in line to make a Game 5 start in the same series, but facing elimination in Game 4, manager Jim Leyland chose to bring him in as a reliever in the seventh inning. Scherzer gave up the go-ahead run in the top of the inning, but the Tigers retook the lead in the bottom of the frame. Scherzer then loaded the bases with no outs in the top of the eighth, but wriggled out of trouble by striking out Josh Reddick and Stephen Vogt, then getting Alberto Callaspo to line out to center field. The Tigers won the game, and Scherzer earned the victory to go to 2–0 in the series. Scherzer continued his brilliance into the 2013 ALCS against the eventual World Series champions Boston Red Sox. In Game 2 of the series, he no-hit Boston for innings, eventually surrendering two hits and a run in the bottom of the sixth. He left the game with a 5–1 lead after seven innings, striking out 13. But a quartet of Tiger relievers blew the lead in the eighth inning, and Boston won it, 6–5, on a walk-off single in the ninth. Scherzer was the losing pitcher in the Tigers 5–2 loss to the Red Sox in Game 6, the deciding game of that series. 2014 On January 17, 2014, Scherzer and the Tigers agreed on a $15.525 million salary for the 2014 season, avoiding arbitration for the third straight year. On May 5, Scherzer struck out nine Houston Astros batters in eight innings of a 2–0 victory. This was his seventh straight game from the start of the season with at least seven strikeouts, establishing a Detroit Tigers franchise record. The streak ended May 10 against the Minnesota Twins, when he struck out 6 batters in 6 innings. The Major League record for consecutive 7+ strikeout games to start the season is nine, accomplished by Bob Feller in 1946. On June 12, in his 179th career start, Scherzer pitched his first career complete game shutout in a three-hit 4–0 win over the Chicago White Sox. He struck out eight batters in the contest and threw 113 pitches. This was the longest stretch any major league starter had gone without a complete game since 1900. On July 6, Scherzer was named to his second AL All-Star team by way of John Farrell's manager selection. He pitched a scoreless fifth inning in the game, giving up one hit, striking out two, and earning the win for the AL. Scherzer finished the 2014 season with an 18–5 record, 3.19 ERA and 1.175 WHIP. He pitched a career-high innings and struck out a career-high 252 batters. His 18 wins tied for the AL lead, along with Corey Kluber and Jered Weaver. Max made his only postseason appearance of 2014 in Game 1 of the American League Division Series against the Baltimore Orioles. He was tagged with the loss after surrendering five runs (all earned) in innings. Pitching style With a low three-quarters delivery (nearly sidearm) Scherzer throws four pitches: a fastball with good movement averaging 94–95 mph, a slider at 85–86 mph, a changeup at 82–85 mph, and a curveball at 78–79 mph. The slider is his primary off-speed pitch to right-handed hitters, and the changeup is primarily used against left-handed hitters. Scherzer throws the curveball sparingly, about four times a game. Personal life Scherzer's younger and only brother, Alex, died by suicide early in the summer of 2012. Alex had a passion for analyzing advanced baseball statistics or sabermetrics. Scherzer learned the value of sabermetrics from his brother, and he implements this as a tool to improve his game. Since Alex's death, Scherzer dedicates every start to his late brother. Scherzer has heterochromia iridum, which means that one iris is a different color from the other; his right eye is blue and his left eye is brown. On June 12, 2011, the Detroit Tigers distributed a bobblehead doll depicting Scherzer, with the condition correctly portrayed. References External links Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:American League All-Stars Category:Arizona Diamondbacks players Category:Baseball players from Missouri Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Fort Worth Cats players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Missouri Tigers baseball players Category:Mobile BayBears players Category:Sportspeople from St. Louis, Missouri Category:Toledo Mud Hens players Category:Tucson Sidewinders players Category:Visalia Oaks players Category:Visalia Rawhide players Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Pitchers Category:Players